experiment12fandomcom-20200213-history
Prison Layout
Cameras Cell block The cell block consists of the hallway section for these rooms: Toilet & Showers, Cell 1, Washbasins, Execution, Canteen and Cell 2. File:Cell_block_hallway_roll_call.png|Hallway during roll call Toilets & Shower There will be no comfort in the cell. The toilet and showers are shared. Shower - once a week on Sundays.https://elephant.black/exp12.html Cell 1 Prisoners will be held in two cells: male and female. In each - two bunk beds. There are no windows. Participants will have to adjust to minimal facilities and learn how to get along in a small room.https://elephant.black/exp12.html File:Cell_1_wall_cam.png|Wall cam cell 1 File:Cell_1_from_hallway.png|Looking from the hallway into cell 1 Washbasins In a separate room there are washbasins. This is a common room for both security and prisoners.https://elephant.black/exp12.html File:Washroom_from_hallway.png|Washbasins from the hallway Execution Really the most terrible room of the project. It has an electric chair. On it every week one of the prisoners is executed.https://elephant.black/exp12.html Canteen Three times a day - breakfast, lunch and dinner at common tables. All together - both men and women. Refusing to eat is not allowed and rules of conduct have to be followed.https://elephant.black/exp12.html File:Dining_wall_cam.jpg|Canteen wall cam Cell 2 Prisoners will be held in two cells: male and female. In each - two bunk beds. There are no windows. Participants will have to adjust to minimal facilities and learn how to get along in a small room.https://elephant.black/exp12.html File:Cell_2_wall_cam.png|Wall cam cell 2 File:Cell_2_from_hallway.png|Looking from the hallway into cell 2 File:Cell_2_door_frame.png|a smily face at the inside of the door frame Exercise Place of general collection of prisoners. There are sports simulators, books. Every day prisoners have free time, which they can spend with profit.https://elephant.black/exp12.html Assembly Place of general collection of prisoners. There are sports simulators, books. Every day prisoners have free time, which they can spend with profit.https://elephant.black/exp12.html File:Assembly_from_hallway.png|Looking into the assembly from the hallway Observation The main working place of protection. On the tables are monitors, which come to the signal from all surveillance cameras. There are also files with personal files of all prisoners.https://elephant.black/exp12.html Dating Conversations with the psychologist, communication with the audience online and offline and rare calls to relatives. The time for visits is strictly regulated. For communication - a mobile phone and the ability to access one of the social networks.https://elephant.black/exp12.html Punishment Cell 1 One of the most frightening rooms of the project. There is nothing in it. Almost nothing. Only a mattress on the floor. But we know that the most terrible thing for a person is to be alone with oneself.https://elephant.black/exp12.html File:Punish_cell_1_wall_cam.png|Wall cam in punishment cell 1 File:Punish cell 1 wall camp 104 meal.png|Wall cam in punishment cell 1 showing a meal File:Punish_cell_1_wall_camp_at_night_103.png|Wall cam in punishment cell 1 at night Punishment Cell 2 One of the most frightening rooms of the project. There is nothing in it. Almost nothing. Only a mattress on the floor. But we know that the most terrible thing for a person is to be alone with oneself.https://elephant.black/exp12.html File:Punish_cell_2_wall_cam.png|Wall cam in punishment cell 2 Yard A small area fenced with a fence with a thorn. Twice a day prisoners are taken out for short walks. Under the strict supervision of the overseers. On the perimeter of the camera. Any attempt to escape threatens serious punishment.https://elephant.black/exp12.html References Category:Setting